Ignorant
by Cocoaberry
Summary: Alyssa is a small YouTuber who has never watched anyone else's videos. When she finally is able to go to Minecon, she is thrilled. But will her ignorance pay off or will it be her downfall? Rated T because I'm extremely paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story that I've been secretly working on this for a while. I honestly don't know what you guys will think but, here it is. I really hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Ok, I know some elements in this story are a bit off, but what can I say, I tried my best! I know Minecon hasn't ever been in LA, but I decided that in my story it would be. I know there is a lot of things that may not be true in real life, but please don't mind it. I'm trying to make this story as awesome as possible. Thanks guys and enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_(Alyssa's POV)_

I was waiting in my car for Kaitlyn to finally come out of her house. Bored, I checked my Twitter, and then talked to my other friend, Sophia, who was also waiting on Kaitlyn. I sighed and checked my watch for about the fiftieth time. I was starting to get a little irritated.

"Wow. I know she usually is slow, but this time she's taking forever." Sophia complained.

Finally, we saw the door open and Kaitlyn running, arms full of luggage.

"Sorry guys." Kaitlyn apologized as she hopped into my car, and I backed up and began our journey to the airport.

"It's fine Kate." I replied, eyes still on the road. I was a nervous driver. Let's just say I drive like a 60-year-old woman. (No offense to them)

We continued a steady conversation, trying to figure out who would drive the car to L.A.

"Well, we all know I can't drive that long before going crazy." I said, with a small smile.

"I can't drive this car." Sophia stated.

Kaitlyn groaned. "Fine." she said, fake pouting.

I mentally cheered and we continued to chat until we reached the airport. Sophia and I said our goodbyes to Kaitlyn, and I silently said goodbye to my dark blue Mustang. We entered the airport and waited until our flight was called, where we handed the woman our tickets and entered the plane. We had saved enough money to buy 2 first class tickets, and we sat down in the poofy chairs, me in an aisle seat and Sophia across from me in the row next to me. I was really excited for later! I dug in my hot pink purse. We only had our carry-on bags. Kaitlyn had our luggage, and we would meet her at the hotel so we could check into our rooms. I turned on my iPod and started to listen to _Where My Diamonds Hide_, but I was interrupted by a poke in my shoulder. A guy, looking to be in his early twenties, was nervously looking around. I realized that he had the seat next to me, and I tucked in my legs, so he could slip past. He sat down in the chair, not saying a word, but instead ignored me and took out his phone. I decided to ignore the guy back and turned to Sophia, to see that she was sitting with a girl, looking around 13. The girl was smiling and looked really excited. She was probably a fan of Sophia. I smiled at them and then turned back to the man, who was busy listening to music. I decided to poke him, since I was extremely bored. He looked up at me and took out his ear buds.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just trying to start a conversation." I replied.

The man rolled his eyes and popped back in his ear buds. I shrugged and turned back to Sophia and the girl, who were both looking at me.

"Yeesh. Someone's a little crabby." Sophia said with a small smile.

The girl looked at me with wide eyes.

"Aren't you Cocoaberry?" she asked.

I smiled. "Yes." I replied, showing her my strawberry necklace, my most prized possession.

She smiled in delight and looked as if she was about to scream in joy. I looked over at Sophia, who clasped her hand over the girl's mouth as she shrieked. I smiled as Sophia rolled her eyes at the fangirl, who was clearly freaking out. I turned back to the man next to me, who was still listening to his music. I decided to try to talk to him again. I must have stared, because he looked up at me and frowned. He took out his ear buds.

"What?" he asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Have you ever looked up the definition of friendly before?" I shot back.

The man crossed his arms. "What is that supposed to mean?"

I gave him a smug smile. "It means that you're not being very friendly."

"I can be friendly." He said with a fake pout.

"Sure." I replied sarcastically

"I can! Here I'll prove it!" the man exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes in mock annoyment.

"What's your name?" he asked eyebrow raised.

"My name is Alyssa. Now, what is your name?" I questioned.

He sighed. "Mitch."

"There. Was it that bad to be friendly?" I asked, smug.

"No." Mitch replied, rolling his eyes mockingly. I laughed silently. This guy was funny.

"You know I'm really surprised you're not fangirling right now." Mitch said silently.

"Why would I be fangirling?" I questioned, eyebrow raised.

"You don't know who I am?" Mitch replied, clearly surprised.

"Should I?" I questioned. Now I was confused.

"Um, No." Mitch replied, nervously looking around.

I raised my eyebrow but decided to let it drop. Shrugging, I decided to play my favorite song on my IPod. I started to sing the song quietly, and thankfully, all the surrounding passengers were listening to music, so they didn't hear my quiet singing. Or at least I thought they didn't.

_"When the days are ending and iron's smelting, the dreams we see while we're sound asleep. __And the thieves' chain mail help them tread through hell, all of my traps failed, now my ores run stale. __I wanna hide my stuff so they won't have a clue, cuz fate has not been kind, need a place they won't find. __Even when they don't need, they still are made of greed, how could I be so dumb? How could I be so dumb? I__ put it in my house, I thought it would be safe, it's where my diamonds hide, it's where my diamonds hide. Don't get too close, I put traps inside. It's where my diamonds hide, it's where my diamonds hide."_

I felt a tap on my shoulder and whipped around to see Mitch starting at me in shock.

"What?" I asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"You sing really well." Mitch replied, smirking.

I felt myself flushing and turned away, trying to hide my embarrassment.

I looked at Sophia, who was sleeping soundly, ear buds still in her ears. Sighing, I felt my cheeks, which were still hot. I turned back to Mitch who was still staring intently at me.

"Did I just make you blush?" He questioned, smirking.

I looked down at my feet, embarrassed but not blushing.

"Vous avez fait de me faire rougir, mais c'était seulement parce que je n'ai jamais été dit que je suis un bon chanteur avant." I said quietly still looking down at my feet._ (You did make me blush, but it was only because I have never been told I am a good singer before.)_

He raised his eyebrow. "Vous pouvez parler français?" He asked._ (You can speak French?)_

I nodded. "Je vis par le Canada." I replied. _(I live by Canada.)_

"I see." Mitch replied.

We continued our little conversation in French, and I realized that Mitch can be a really open guy if he wants to. He even explained he had a YouTube channel, which has over 3 million subscribers.

"Wow. That's a lot. I have a channel too, but its only at 500,000." I explained. I looked over at Sophia, who was now awake, and looking at the two of us, eyebrow raised, most likely severly confused.

"That's cool. But seriously, I was really shocked when you didn't know me. I just figured that you would just be one of the three million fans. " Mitch said.

"I don't really watch other people's channels." I said silently.

I expected Mitch to be angry or disappointed, like a lot of other people, who went into a blind rage when I didn't know who there favorite YouTuber was. Mitch just looked shocked.

"So you don't know who Skydoesminecraft or PewDiePie or any other YouTuber is?" Mitch questioned.

"Nope. Just my friends and Bashurverse. But I don't watch his vids. Kaitlyn does." I explained.

"Is Kaitlyn the blond one next to you?" Mitch asked, looking over at Sophia, who was chatting with the girl beside her.

"No, that's Sophia. You haven't met Kaitlyn. She's driving my car to Minecon. Plus, she's not blond, she's a ginger." I explained.

"Oh." Mitch replied.

"So what is your channel called?" I questioned.

Mitch nervously looked around. "BajanCanadian." He replied quietly. He probably didn't want to attract any fangirls. I can relate. Fans can get a little crazy sometimes.

"What's yours?" He asked.

I smiled. "I shall never tell!" I proclaimed.

"Please?" Mitch asked.

"No. You don't need my charity." I replied.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top." Mitch asked, trying to win me over with puppy dog eyes.

"Never! You said my least favorite fruit!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"Hmm." Mitch said, clearly thinking. "Well, it has something to do with strawberries."

I noticed that he could see my strawberry necklace and my iPod case. What can I say, I live up to my name!

"Fine. It's Cocoaberry958." I reply.

"Oh. That makes sense." Mitch replied, smiling that he won.

I smiled back and popped back in my ear buds. I was personally was enjoying this trip so far.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I will be taking some OCs, so stay tuned for an author's note for more information...**

**Also, my friend Angel999FTW will be making the cover for the book, which hopefully will be out soon. She sacrificed her story to make it, so I would appreciate it if you guys would go check her out! She's deserves it!**

**Review with your questions, comments and suggestions. I'd love to hear some ideas. **

* * *

_I DO NOT own Where My Diamonds Hide, and just saying, I don't own any other characters like Mitch exceptcept my three OCs. So yeah, throwing it out there. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter! High five to whoever caught the reference to Mitch's survival games series last chapter! Anyways, I'm really happy to be writing another chapter to this, so on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_(Alyssa's POV)_

I checked my watch, and sighed. In a few more hours, I'll be off this plane and in L.A. I turned to Mitch, who was busy listening to music. Being the annoying person I am, I strained to see what song he was listening to. Huh. It said The Hunger Games Song. You mean like those books? They made a song for them? Weird. I turned to Sophia, who was staring intently at me.

"What's up with him? One minute he's crabby, the next minute you're talking for an hour in French!" Sophia whined. "You know I haven't figured out how to speak French yet."

"Sorry Soph. I was just really excited to find someone else who speaks French." I replied.

Sophia sighed. "I suppose. Well, I'm going back to sleep. I need the few hours I'll get."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. She defiantly likes to sleep. I turned back to Mitch, who was staring at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Oh nothing." Mitch replied, smirking.

"What is it?" I questioned, getting suspicious.

Mitch's smile grew wider. Oh jeez, is he about to prank me?

He pointed to my hair where a big, hairy spider was crawling down my forehead. I screamed and using the sleeve of my shirt, picked it up and threw it at Mitch, who screamed and tried to swat it off. I started to laugh hysterically as the spider planted itself on his shoulder while he was desperately looking for it. I quickly glanced at Sophia who was laughing too.

"Karma." I gasped, still laughing as the spider moved up on top of his head.

"Where is it?" Mitch asked, still searching for it.

I giggled and pointed to the top of his head. Mitch muttered something inaudible, and picked it up, and scooting past me, made his way to the bathroom, to flush the spider down the toilet. I heard a few gasps as he passed the seats behind us. I smiled in pure delight as the spider was gone, and Mitch was going to have to deal with some fans. Mitch eventually made his way back, and he didn't look pleased with me. He sat down in a huff, with me still smirking.

"Sorry Mitch." I said, only partially sorry.

Mitch muttered something inaudible. I rolled my eyes and started up my laptop, starting to draw on Paint. I kept on drawing, as my painting took life. I made a background and put in more details.

"Wow." Mitch said quietly. "How did you know what my minecraft skin looks like? I thought you didn't watch other's videos." Mitch said, looking at my drawing with clear interest.

"I don't. I just though up this skin in my head and drew it. I just have a knack of guessing I suppose." I replied. I had no idea this was his skin. Wow.

"Who's the other person?" Mitch asked. I smiled. "Me." I replied. "I really like my skin."

"It looks just like you." Mitch said, amazed.

I smiled at the drawing. It was of me with a bow and apparently Mitch with a diamond sword, pointing out weapons at a panda with an iron sword.

"And you have Wobbie in there too!" Mitch exclaimed.

"Wobbie?" I asked, confused. Was this one of Mitch's friends? Oops! I didn't mean to portray him as the enemy.

"Oh, he's my old Survival Games nemesis." Mitch explained.

"You play survival games too?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah. I play it practically daily for my viewers. They really love it." Mitch explained.

"What was that one song about? I saw you listening to it. Was it the Hunger Games Song?"

"Oh, that one. Yes. It's pretty much a song about me being awesome at Hunger Games or Survival Games. Whatever you want to call it." Mitch explained.

"Wow." I said, suppressing a giggle.

"What?" Mitch asked.

I shook my head and laughed. "Nothing." I said.

Mitch rolled his eyes mockingly. Still silently laughing, l turned to a sleeping Sophia and the little girl, busy on her phone. Smiling, I turned on my phone and started to play Flappy Bird. Being the outdated person I am, I still love to play that game. I hit the first pipe over and over again. I sighed in frustration. I heard silent laughing next to me. I turned to Mitch, who was watching me.

"How can you not get past the first pipe?" He asked, amazed.

I made a derpy face. "Cuz I'm a noob." I said derpily, sticking out my tongue at Mitch.

_(Mitch's POV)_

I started to laugh as Alyssa made the derpiest face I've ever seen someone make. Still laughing, I held out my hand for Alyssa's phone.

"I'll show you how it's done." I boasted. Alyssa rolled her eyes and handed me her phone. I opened up Flappy Bird and started to play.

I tried again and again but for some reason I couldn't get past that first pipe. I sighed in frustration.

Alyssa laughed. "How's karma going for you?" She questioned, trying to suppress another smile.

"Very well thank you very much." I replied sarcastically. Alyssa burst out laughing.

"Why do you laugh so much?" I asked her.

Alyssa stopped laughing as her face became serious. "It's because my parents raised me to always be positive, even in the worst situations." Alyssa seemed to be sad talking about her parents. I decided to change the subject.

"So, what are you going to Los Angeles for?" I questioned.

"Oh, I'm finally going to Minecon!" Alyssa said excitedly.

"Me too." I replied.

"I finally decided to go after I heard you get a cape."

"Really? You're going there for a cape?"

"No, I was kidding. Although I do want a cape."

Alyssa checked her watch.

"So Mitch, would you like to meet me at Minecon tomorrow? I mean, it's ok if you don't want to..."

"I would love to Alyssa. The problem is, how would we escape all of the fans?" I questioned.

A smile spread across Alyssa's face. "With my specialty. Disguises."

I laughed. "Do you really think that will work?"

"Of course." Alyssa replied. "My plans never fail!"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a review if you have questions, suggestions or comments! Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_(Alyssa's POV)_

"My plans never fail!" I cried, even though that was a major lie. My plans normally ended up failing.

"Earth to Alyssa! You there?" Mitch questioned, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Wha- oh sorry, I tend to space out sometimes." I replied.

Mitch chuckled lightly. "It's fine Als."

"Als?" I questioned. "Is that my new nickname or what?"

"Yeah. I like it. I came up with it myself." Mitch replied.

"Well, I'll call you Mitchie-poo." I stated, trying to suppress a smile.

"No... Just no." Mitch replied. I burst out laughing at the face he made, which showed pure disgust, and I didn't blame him for making it.

"Fine." I said, fake pouting. I glanced down at my watch and gasped. The flight would be landing soon. I had to discuss my plan with Mitch quick, otherwise I have no clue how we'd ever see each other again.

"Ok, listen up. I have an idea. Maybe instead of meeting each other at Minecon we could meet somewhere else." I suggested.

"So, we would drop the entire disguise plan?" Mitch asked.

"No, we'd wear scarves or something. But there's too many flaws in the plan to meet each other there. Maybe we could go to a small coffee shop or something."

"Yeah, I could see how hard it would be to hide in a place full of thousands of people."

I laughed at the thought of it.

"Hey Mitch, um, do you want my phone number or something so we can keep in touch with you?" I awkwardly asked. I practically blushed, only because I've never really given a guy my number.

"Sure." Mitch replied. Well, at least it isn't awkward for him. Mitch pulled out his phone and I pulled out mine. I quickly opened up my contacts. I added his number then gave him mine. Just for fun, I even put his number under Mitchie-poo. Smiling I put my phone back in my purse.

I closed my eyes for the first time today. When I opened them, I checked my watch and realized that I had been sleeping for a few hours and the plane would be landing in a few minutes. Rubbing my eyes, I gathered my stuff and looked over at Mitch, who was gazing out the window. I yawned and stretched, or as much as I could in the small space. I poked Sophia, who was still sleeping. She opened her eyes and blinked, groggily gazing around. The flight attendant announced that the plane would be landing and I grabbed my stuff and looked over at Mitch and smiled.

I realized that the plane had landed and I stood up, and instead of leaving, I hugged Mitch, in the most friendliest way possible, of course. He seemed a little surprised, and I broke away quickly, almost as if it never happened at all.

"See you Mitch" I said, smiling lightly. I walked down the staircase and into the blinding sunshine. I entered the airport, and immediately felt the difference between here and the weather I was used to. It was way hotter and stickier than I was used to, and it was actually quite annoying, considering I was wearing my favorite striped sweater. I pulled up the directions to the hotel and gazed around, looking for Sophia. I found her, buying an icecream cone at some little icecream shop in the airport.

"You want to go have some fun in L.A?" I asked, smirking.

"Whoo!" Sophia replied, raising her arms in excitement.

I laughed and noticed there was a bowling alley just down the street from the airport.

"You up for some bowling?" I questioned.

"Yes!" Sophia screamed, earning glares from a couple in their forties.

We headed down the street, and pointed and laughed at all of the businesses. We finally reached the bowling alley and I pulled out my phone and set a timer for 3 hours. It was already 2:00 and Kaitlyn would be here in 5 hours. I highly doubt that Sophia and I will bowl that long, so I set the timer for 3 hours. I approached the counter and the man behind it, and ordered two size 10 shoes. I smiled because they were both pink, and at least more attractive than the red and blue ones, and quickly slipped them on. I nearly sprinted down the steps to the ball rack, where I picked out the lightest ball I could find. With Sophia in tow, I headed towards an open lane. I quickly entered our names on the scoreboard.

**~3 Hours Later~**

"Well Soph, you officially kicked my butt at bowling." I said, walking out of the alley after paying for the three rounds of bowling. Lets just say that I didn't win a single game.

"Thank you, thank you." Sophia said as she bowed. I started to laugh and looked at my watch. In a few hours, Kaitlyn would be joining us. We walked to the hotel, which was only a few blocks away. It was a really tall building. Like 5 stories or something. We crossed the street and entered the doors. Wow. This place is really nice. Like one of those expensive hotels with all of the beautiful décor.

"Wow." Sophia whispered, almost as if she spoke too loud, it would break all of the décor in the room.

We approached the front desk. The lady at the front desk eyed us suspiciously, as if there was no possible way we could actually afford this place. Well, maybe I could, but Soph definitely couldn't.

"I'm sorry ladies, but we don't have a public restroom." she announced. I was immediately offended.

"Excuse me? If you obviously don't want us to stay at your hotel, I will gladly go to a motel and sleep there." I shot.

The lady looked a little taken aback, which was fine with me. "Fine then. Names?"

"Alyssa Winters and Sophia Aarons." I replied.

"Let me see here. Ok. I'll need to see your licenses and ids."

I dug in my purse and grabbed both and slapped them on the counter. The lady studied them for a minute, then handed us both of our room cards.

"You get room 101" she pointed to me. "And you get room 105." she pointed to Sophia.

"Oh, and you can expect Kaitlyn Thatcher to be arriving in 2 hours." I called to the lady, who just looked annoyed.

I headed towards the stairs, since there was no point in me riding up one floor. I walked up the stairs and entered the room. There was a little kitchen area, a living room area, a bathroom and a bedroom with a desk. I decided to go get Sophia so we could watch a movie. I walked over to room 105 and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Sophia shouted. A few seconds later the door opened.

"Hi Alyssa!" she greeted.

"You want to come over to my room?" I questioned.

"Sure!" she said, smiling. She ran in and grabbed her key, and shut her door quietly. She followed me over to my room, where I quickly swiped the key and unlocked the door.

Sophia gasped and immediately plopped down on the sofa. "Wow."

I smiled and turned on the TV. We decided to watch Man Of Steel for no apparent reason.

**~1 hour later~**

My stomach growled and I sighed.

"You want me to go get some pizza?" I asked.

"Girl, you know my answer to that!" Sophia cried.

I smiled and grabbed my purse and a key.

"Ok, pizza queen, I'll be back in like 20 minutes. Watch my stuff!" I called before shutting the door and walking down the stairs. I quickly searched the nearest pizza place, which was conveniently across the street. I crossed and entered the shop. Ordering a large pepperoni pizza and some breadsticks. I didn't have to wait, they already had one. Smiling, I grabbed my food and crossed the street. I was in the doors when my phone went off. I continued walking, looking down in my purse for a second to find it. Then suddenly, I collided with someone head on, and I fell backwards in surprise, falling to the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going on." a familiar voice apologized.

"Mitch?" I questioned, looking up.

"Als?" Mitch asked as he helped me up from the ground. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine Mitch. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm staying here."

"Me too. I'm room 101." I replied.

"Really? I'm room 102."

"Cool." I said. Mitch handed me my food. "Thanks."

"No problem. Say, did you get that pizza from that pizza place across the street?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That pizza's disgusting. Looks like I need to take it off your hands." Mitch said as he tried to grab my pizza. I quickly swung it away from his reach.

"No! It's my nasty pizza!" I cried, ignoring the glare of the desk lady.

"Fine." Mitch said, fake pouting. "I was about to go get my own anyways."

"Hey Mitch, you want to come over to my room tonight to meet my friends?"

"Sure.

I smiled brightly.

"See you later Mitch." I said before running quickly up the stairs and into my room.


	4. An Important Announcement! Updates Soon!

Hey guys! I have an announcement to make! I'm not dead!

I'm sorry if you thought this was an update, I'm trying to push it out as soon as I can. Ok, so I've been taking a small break from fanfiction lately, because frankly, I do have a life, and I get very busy at times. I couldn't really handle the stress of fanfiction and my real life!

So, what have I been doing then? I've been on trips to a lot of places, gone to a few funerals, ect. I've also been making a server! The ip address will be in my profile, so go check that out! _Also, if you're pretty good at building, please contact me, because I may have you build some things on the server!_ I've tried to figure out how to make one for a few days now, and finally got something to work! I will need some admins though, so if you are interested, please fill out the form below. So that was my announcement, and I hope you guys will take the time to check it out! It's a survival server, but I still need some epic builders. So that was my announcement.

Minecrafters, you might be excited, non-minecrafters, you're probably questioning what we're talking about.

And for you people who thought this was an update, I'm sorry, again. I am going to update soon though, so don't worry.

* * *

**Admin/Op Application Form:**

**Minecraft Username:(So I can op you)**

**How long you're on Minecraft each day:(I can't have an admin on for 5 minutes then leave.)**

**Why you want to become an admin:**

**Abilities:(In Minecraft, like an awesome builder or Redstone magician or whatever you're good at.)**

**How will you help the people on the server?:**

**Say someone makes fun of you on the server. What would you do?:**

**You see someone destroying someone's house. They say its a friendly joke. What do you do?:**

* * *

_That's all I have. You can send these applications in via PM or review. _


	5. Dont connect to my server!

Hey guys! Don't try to connect to my server! It's down! (I also gave you the wrong ip adress.)

And since someone didn't see the point of admins:

Pretty much, they enforce rules and stuff. The owner can't be there 24/7! Also, they help the noobs, build, and just be cool like that. They also have access to commands, so that's a perk. So, if you like teleporting and stuff, then there's your perks I guess. And thanks for submitting some applications!


End file.
